honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Princess Bride
The Princess Bride is the 182nd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1987 fantasy film The Princess Bride. It was published on January 10, 2017, as part of Screen Junkies' Fan Appreciation Month. It is 4 minutes 47 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.0 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Princess Bride on YouTube "A satire of all those sappy, swashbuckling, medieval love stories that happens to be the best sappy, swashbuckling, medieval love story ever made." '~ Honest Trailers - The Princess Bride Script From meathead (Rob Reiner) comes a satire of all those sappy, swashbuckling medieval love stories that happens to be the best sappy, swashbuckling medieval love story ever made: The Princess Bride Dive into the film that every kid is guaranteed to love, with the title that every boy is guaranteed to hate, in this real movie about a made-up book, based on a real book about the same made-up book that the real movie is based on. Wait, is that right? Gather round for a tale of epic romance that kicks off a young boy's puberty (Grandson: Is this a kissing book? minutes later... Grandfather: Nah, it's kissing again. You don't want to hear that. Grandson: I don't mind so much), as the world's grampiest grandpa read you a story full of beautiful heroes, dashing rogues and cunning villains who probably sound a lot less impressive when their words are coming out of Peter Folks mouth (Grandfather as Buttercup: Wesley and I are joined by the bonds of love. Grandfather as Westley: This is true love. You think this happens every day?). Cuddle up for a story about the power of true love between Wesley the farm-boy-turned-pirate and Buttercup the farm-owning-orphan-turned-princess. When fate conspires to keep them apart, nothing will stop true love from bringing them back together. Whether it's kidnapping (Buttercup: My Wesley will always come for me), death (Westley: Death cannot stop true love), the fact that he's kind of abusive (Westley: a hand to strike Buttercup That was a warning, highness), the fact that she's kind of a pain (Buttercup: Farm boy, polish my horse' saddle. I want see my face shining in it by morning.), the fact that he's an optimist and she's a pessimist (scary swamp Westley: It's not that bad. looks unimpressed), or the fact that they haven't spoken in five years and the relationship was based on him doing chores for her until things got extra spicy (Buttercup: Farm boy fetch me that pitcher. music and slow mo). Yep, looks like true love to me. But there's more than just romance. Prepare for plenty of action to go around. Really, really polite action (Fezzik: rock, it misses Wesley I did that on purpose I don't have to miss. Westley: You'll put down your rock now and I'll put down my sword and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people.), where no danger is too great that you can't carry on a polite conversation (Inigo Montoya: You are wonderful. Westley: Thank you, I've worked hard to become so.) and no enemy is too vile that you can't have a nice chat while they're trying to kill you (Westley: Lies do not become us. Count Rugen: Well spoken sir. Westley: Truly you have a dizzying intellect. Westley: being smooshed against a rock by Fezzik Why should that make such a difference?) I guess this is exciting? So settle in one more time for the action-romance-comedy-drama-kids-movie-for-adults that you probably never saw in theaters but re-watched on VHS so many times that you can quote every line - not just because it's great, but because every character repeats their little catchphrase like a hundred times (Westley x3 '"As you wish." '''Vizzini x5 '"Inconceivable." '''Inigo Montoya x4 "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die." Starring: Elwes as Westley Zorro; Wright as Buttercup/The Princess Bride Pirate's Booty; Patinkin as Inigo Montoya Hi! (My name is) What? (My name is) Who? (My name is Tikki Tikki ) Inigo Montoya; the Giant as Fezzik Obey; Shawn as Vizzini Danny DeVit-ish; Savage as the Grandson Small Wonder' Guest as Count Rugen His Fingers go to Eleven; Crappy Sets; Cheesy Music; and Obvious Stunt Doubles. But come on! Who cares? This movie's amazing! for The Princess Bride - Adventure Time. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Adventure Time Why don't they make satirical fairy tales anymore with romance and action and jokes and a big giant guy? (clip of Shrek). Oh, right. Trivia * For Fan Appreciation Month, Screen Junkies ran a poll where viewers got to decide which films they would make Honest Trailers for during January, 2017. The Princess Bride got the 4th highest number of votes. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other fantasy films including How to Train Your Dragon', 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter,''' Labyrinth,' The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey',' The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug', and 'The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'.'' * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many more awesome 1980s movies including 'Ghostbusters, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Die Hard, Labyrinth, Predator, Robocop, Top Gun, Batman (1989) and many more. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Princess Bride ''has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commented on the surprisingly positive slant of this Honest Trailer. Slate wrote "most Honest Trailers mercilessly expose a movie’s flaws, but this one is more of a celebration of all the things that make Princess Bride great." In the same article, Slate wrote that Screen Junkies jabs at the film's "crappy sets, cheesy music, and obvious stunt doubles aren’t blasphemous, because (as everyone knows) they’re some of the best parts." In a similar vein, Screen Rant wrote, "Displaying the kind of love that the film deserves, Honest Trailers creates a careful deconstruction that reminds you of everything you ever loved about The Princess Bride, while still managing to work in some of their trademarked sardonic quips." Screen Rant called the Honest Trailer a "loving roast of a Hollywood legend" and that while "some of the cuts might seem pretty harsh, but they’re delivered in a way that that’s more honoring than hating. If anything, it’s a wonderful reminder of how great the film is and how well it’s held up over the last thirty years." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by TJ Nordaker & Bruce Guido External links * '‘The Princess Bride’ Honest Trailer Praises the Sappy Swashbuckling Love Story '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailers Comes for The Princess Bride ' - The Mary Sue article * 'Even the Honest Trailer for The Princess Bride Gushes About The Princess Bride, Because This Movie Is Practically Perfect '- Slate article * 'The Princess Bride Gets an Honest Trailer for Fan Appreciation Month '- Screen Rant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Fantasy Category:1980s Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 8 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Pirates